Naruto the new snake sannin
by DeschenesB
Summary: Naruto is ignored by his mother and father infavor for his sister who had the nine tailed fox sealed into her when naruto was three. he finds a scroll at the age of five that has all of the jutsu's and experiments of orochimaru, he then decides to become like orochimaru. Warning this story will be rated m for sex scenes, violence, child experimentations, gore, rape, and slavery.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this fanfic will be nothing like the show, in this fanfic naruto will be three years old when the kyuubi attacks**. **he will be ignored by his father and mother in favor of his sister** **who will be the new kyuubi jinjuricki. his mother wont die because of tsunade being there to help give birth she will save kushina's life.**

**Also the third hokage will be the one who used the shiki fuin to seal the nine tailed fox 's sister will be treated like a hero for containing the fox demon.** **naruto will be almost exactly like orochimaru, who was killed by minato the fourth hokage when he was found experimenting on the villagers.**

**Naruto will be evil and maniputive he will have no mercy on the people he considers his enemys, he will also hate his mother and father and will never forgive will have most if not all of orochimaru's jutsu mastered by the time the chunin exams come around. he will also have a speed technique that comes from the show bleach, as well as cero technique but that will be all he has from bleach. there will be techniques that are made up and do not come up in the canon show, so don't be surprised if you see something you haven't before.**

**Warning this story will be rated m for sex scenes, violence,child experimentation, gore, rape, and slavery as well as child molelastation. if you can't handle it please do not read this story.**

**THINKING (THINKING)**

SPEAKING (SPEAKING)

NARUTO: THE NEW SNAKE SANNIN.

It was a beautiful day in the leaf village untill the nine tailed fox attacked the village then everything went to hell. kushina stay still i need to heal you and your moving around won't help. "well hurry up i need to help minato with the sealing of the nine tailed fox" kushina said. tsunade sama the third hokage's outside he want's to talk to kushina about something. well let him in maybe he can get her to calm down, alright my lady i will.

Tsunade kushina i don't have time i need you to give me kasume so that she can be used for the sealing. WHAT theres no way my new born daughter is gonna be made into the vessel for the nine tailed sorry kushina but minato has no choice because there isn't any new born babies that can hold the fox spirit. and don't worry i already talked to the concil they will see her as a hero and any one who try's to hurt her will be put in jail for a life sentence. oh okay but what seal will he be using because the only one that i know of with enough power to stop the fox is the shiki fuin and to use it is a death sentence.

I got that all taken care of kushina i will be the one to use the seal and seal the fox away, that way minato won't have to and he can live and take care of you and your kids together. but sensei if you do that you will die. its alright tsunade i have lived a long life and with this act i can make sure i go down fighting just as i've always thats oh alright but what are you gonna do about minato he wont let you do the sealing. i will have to knock him out so when the sealing is done you might find him passed out next to the i got to go ill see you in heaven tsunade. bye sensei.

(the sight where the kyuubi is at).

(the nine tailed fox's tails lashing out at everything. the fourth hokage standing on top of a giant toad thats jumping around everywhere shooting water bullets at the fox. the fox using his tail's to beat back the water attacks.a man appearing on top of the giant toad wearing armor with a baby in his hands.)

Minato i got kasume she's ready for the sealing i already put the seal formula on her stomach. okay good now all we have to do is hold down the kyuubi for a whil...urk. "minato what do you think your doing sarutobi" the giant toad said. sorry gamabunta but minato would have used the sealing jutsu himself if i didn't knock him out.** huh he's right the idiot probally would have and died as well it's better this way. **oh alright are you sure you know how to do the seal sequance in order to seal the fox away. yes im sure i have been practicing non stop since the kyuubi attack started, i knew that it might come to this so i prepared for it. good let's get started ill hold the fox down while you start the sealing.(the giant toad jumped on the back of the nine tailed fox holding it down.)

Im ready but i don't know how long i can hold the fox down so hurry up and get started. im almost there, **finnally i can see the death god it's working well here goes nothing i just wish i could watch the rest of my familly grow to old age.** lets get started forbidden technique: shiki fuin, i gotcha fox now all i have to do is store half the fox's chakra in me.** uhhh this shit burn's like crazy and there's so much power. now to direct the other half as well as it's mind into the vessal. there that should do it now to put up the eight trigram seal and done.** sarutobi are you done. yes i've finished all that's left now is to bring the child to her father and say good bye. i see since you won't need me anymore i will go back to the summon realm see you latter sarutobi.

Bye gamabunta before you go tell the boss of the monkey summon's about my death and tell him to see my son asuma if he wants my familly to be his summoner still. okay i will.(poof when the smoke clears the giant toad is gone). uhhhh now to get this child to her father.** huh i think i did good the village still has minato so it won't need a new hokage, his children will have both there mother and fathers to take care of them. yes i did good my only regret is orochimaru's fall into the darkness. **ah minato your awake. yes im up you old fool what have you done im hokage it's my job to sacerfice my self for the village not you. well im older then you it's the job of the elders to protect the young, now i think it's time for me to go. good bye fourth hokage and make sure you take care o..f.. y..o..u..r.. ch..i..ld... (the third hokage die's with a smile on his face like the show where he die's fighting orochimaru).

Good bye sarutobi-sama ill make sure your seen as a hero for this.(just then jaryia, tsunade, and kushina appear in front of the fourth hokage). "minato what's going on what happened to sensei" jaryia ask's. he knocked me out and then sacerficed himself to seal the fox into my daughter here. oh sensei what have you done you could have let some one else do it but no you had to do it your self. oh shutup jaryia if he didn't minato would have done it then we wouldn't have had a kage or those children wouldn't have their father to grow up with.

"Everyone shutup and give me my baby' say's kushina. here you go hunny she's sleeping of the sealing it looks like. oh she's so cute with those wiskers on her face she's gonna be a real cutie when she get's older all the boy's are gonna be all over her. oh hell no those kid's will not be allowed to date her if they can't beat up her father in a that girl is gonna be a daddy's girl when she grows up jaryia say's. oh shut you baka now minato kushina you might want to announce it to the village that the nine tailed fox is sealed away and that sensei is dead. i guess your right ill see you all at the podiam where i will hold a village anouncement.

(the hokage tower's balcony where it look's over the village).

Can i have your attention everyone i have something to say as you all know the kyuubi has disapeared well the third hokage knocked me out and used a suicide jutsu called shiki fuin which sealed the nine tailed fox away. now your probally wondering where the fox was sealed away well nothing we have is strong enough to hold a demon above four tails so he had to seal it away in a child. the reason he had to use a child is because it's chakra coils would be under devolped and would grow to adapt and hold the fox forever. now i give you my daughter the one who was used in the sealing and our hero of the leaf village kasume uzumaki namikaze.

(the villagers all clap and yell and congratulate the fourth hokage's daughter).

Now before we all leave and go home i have one more thing to say and that is for everyone to stay queit about my daughter being the vessal of the kyuubi because if another nation hears of this they will try to caputure her and use her as a weapon. so for now on never mention to anyone that my daughter holds the kyuubi. but what if our children want's to know why she is treated the way she will be as a hero a random villager ask's. then just tell them that the child is a geroand leave it at that if they believe you then okay if they don't then thats okay as well. now everyone should go home and be with there familly's.

(at the fourth hokage's house).

Well they took that well now jaryia i want you to go around the elemental countrie's a see if there are any village's that are gonna give us problems. sure and while im there i will look into other jinjuricki and see what the village's have. good idea baka.(jaryia leaves out the window).well i must get to the hospital and see what i can do there to help out come on shizune. see you baa-chan hahaha i love that so minato what do you think will happen now. well nothing we will go on with our live's and be happy now let's go check up on naruto and then put kasume daown for bed then hit the hey ourself' .

huh i checked on naruto minato and he's sound asleep i also put kasume down she hit the bed and went out like a light. good goodnight minato.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter of the story will have little naruto finding orochimaru's work shop and his jutsu's as well as a list of his experiment' will also have a time skip or two. there will be some child molestation in this chapter as well, so if you don't like child sex you shouldn't read this chapter.**

**thinking (thinking)**

speaking (speaking)

flashback (flasback)

NARUTO THE NEW SNAKE SANNIN.

(two years since the kyuubi attack)

It's been two year's since the kyuubi attack and not everything is going well for little naruto his parent's seem to have forgotten him. And most of the villager's seem to think of him as the second coming of the fourth hokage. he doesn't like the fact that his mother and father have forgotten about him, and when he try's to talk to them they just tell him to leave them alone and go veiw's his new little sister as the fault for all this because his parents always seem to be playing with his sister and not him.

Naruto is currently walking down the street's to clear his head before he comes home, he decided's to take the long way home through the forest surrounding the village wall. while walking in the forest he hear's a loud growling sound that sound's like a large animal that was close by. he turns around to come face to face with a large tiger that's the size of a horse, the tiger is fifteen feet away from him and it looked lke it was hungry. so naruto decided to run away as fast as he could in the other direction. while running he look's back and see's the tiger following him and it look's like it is gaining speed on him. when he look's back to the front he see's a bear running toward him as well, being as scarred as he was he tried to stop only for him to trip and fall down a hole. when he sit's up he hear's what sounds like the tiger and bear fighting, so he looks around and notice's he is inside what looks like a cave.

While trying to find a way out he comes across a door that looks open,he start's to get a little creeped out but decide's to open the door and look around. when he get's inside the door shuts on him and the room is completly dark, he start's freaking out and then starts to scream. ahhhhh whats going on where am i, where's the light's at.(the minute he says lights the room lights up with bright white light) holly shit what is this place. imscarred im scarred theres dead people over there what am i gonna do. (take a deep breath and calm down). ill just ignore the dead bodies and look for a way out,naruto walks around the dead bodies and starts to look around. while looking around he finds a scroll with a peice of paper with writing on it this is what it say's.

_If your reading this letter then i have been betrayed and killed by the fourth hokage who ordered me to start experimenting on living people and find out ways to increase a ninja's strenght and speed. the scroll before you has all my technique's in it as well as all of my experiments on the human also has my work on bloodlines, jutsu, and my most precious work something that give's me the key to imortallity. it is a seal that you can put on someone that give's them great power but it also make's them become my slave's, once they are my slave's i can then theoreticlly use a new jutsu known as forbidden reincarnation technique. once i use this jutsu i can then crush there mind and take over there body as my own, but be warned if the person you use this on has a stronger will then you they could resist the technique and seal you in there i leave all this stuff to who ever has found this laband hope you have what it takes to be my successer. now if your wondering how i know that you are gonna use my work as your own,well i put a seal on the door to this room if you found this room. then you have what it takes as well as the same hate for the fourth hokage that i have. that is the only way you could have found this room. _

_good luck from orochimaru._

Huh this man was betrayed by dad for doing his job what type of person is father wait that doesn't sound right but who care's maybe i can use these things to make myself stronger and then maybe my father and mother will notice me. huh i guess i will open the first scroll and see what's in there.(poof a cloud of smoke appear's when it's gone there is a letter with insctructions on the first step to being a ninja).

_First step to becoming a ninja is to unlock your chakra, now there is three way's to do that. the first is to have a chunin or higher ninja use a ninjutsu on you called pathway opening techinque,now this one you can't use because you would need someone else's help and your supposed to be doing this secretly so that one is out. the second on is to meditate for five hour's a day for two week's and look inwards for your chakra and then when you find it you pull it out. and then you should be able to use it whenever you want. now you can do this, this way but i don't think you would want to wait and sit around that long so we can go to the thrid way. the third way is for you to take the seal that was next to this paper and press it to your head and that should force your chakra pathway's to open. but i warn you it will hurt alot if you do it this way._

Huh i guess i will use the seal no pain no gain.(he then puts the seal on his head). ahhhhhhh that hurt's, huf huf huf that was incrediblly painful remind me to never do that ever again. wow i can feel energy flowing threw my body this stuff feels great now to read more and see what's next.

_Now that you have unlocked your chakra you will have to wait a day for it to settle down and then you can begin training in the timelimit is up start the next exercise's to learn how to control your chakra._

Well i guess i should go home and rest then come back here in the morning and get to work on chakra control.

(the next morning at the cave)

_Now that you have rested you can start controling your chakra by willing the energy into certain parts of your body to increase strength and order to do this you will have to go to somewhere that has a large opening to practice i suggest you go outside in the forest and practice there you are to move your chakra into your feet and leg's and run as fast as you can you are to do this for ten minute' you are to rest and start again, by doing this you gain control of your power by learning how to control it throught your body starting with your will do this for three hour's then you are to practice the tyjutsu move's called snake fist for four hour's you will do this for two week's. then you will add chakra to your fist when you practice snake fist technique's this will incress your speed and will do this for four week's, after that you will take an hour away from both traing session's and use one of those hour's to use your chakra to hold a leaf on your palm' you are able to hold the leaf on the palm of your hand for an hour. you will then do it with your finger tip's, once you have mastered these skill's. you will then move up to using your chakra to stick a needle to your palm, once that's done you will then stick the needle on your finger these are completed you are to move on to the next step's._

Nice this will be hard i think well i better get to it and get started.

(three year's latter)

It's been three years since naruto started working on his chakra control and he has found out that he is a geuniss when it come's to being a ninja. he has progressed farther than he thought possible, in just three years he has gained complete control of his chakra and started on the ninja technique's inside the scroll. his chakra control is completly mastered and he has no needed to train to control it anymore all he need's to do is keep practicing his control to keep it where its chakra has risen to anbu level almost kage level.

The ninjutsu he has mastered are replacement, escape jutsu, clone jutsu, transformation or henge, shunshin no jutsu or body flicker technique, shadow clone jutsu, water clone jutsu, earth clone jutsu, lightning clone jutsu, clone great explosion, cloak of invisibility technique, fire style: flame thrower, fire style: fire ball technique, fire style: dragon flame jutsu, fire style:fire dragon flame missile, fire style:phoenix flower jutsu, earth style:earth wall, earth style: inner decapitation technique, earth style:split earth technique, earth style: swamp of the underworld, earth style:underground projection technique, water style: water encampment wall, water style: water fang bullet, water style: water dragon jutsu, water style:gunshot, water style:giant vortex jutsu, water style:five eating shrk technique, water style:exploding water shockwave, water style; water prison jutsu. he has also mastered some genjutsu,medical jutsu, sealing jutsu's as well as some kenjutsu from the scroll's that were in the lab.

He has also taken a look at the experment's that were in the scroll's,he hasn't gotten far but he has gotten into the blood line reserch pretty well. the blood line's he's into most are the sharingan and the wood release with those two he could control demon chakra so that his sister wouldn't be able to use the kyuubi's power on him. it was his first step into nuetralizing the leaf village as a threat once he has made sure he can take on anything that they can throw at him then he will leave. with the wood release he has experimented on some gennin ninja's and chunin's he has finnally gotten the dna of the first hokage to intergrate into three gennin. naruto has made a serum that when injected he will gain the wood release blood line in four hour's, but he won't be able to use his chakra for two day's. after putting the serum to the test on eight gennin and succeding he then injected himself with the formula, then he killed and burned all eight test subject's.

(flashback start)

Good morning test subject's let's see how you are progressing today,huh your blood and chakra say that the formula is a success. well if thats the case i think it's time i test it out on myself, sadly that means i no longer have a need for you guy's. but hey any last word's before you die. "yeah the hokage will get you, you murder" said test subject number4. yeah i don't think that he will because he's an idiot, now time to die.(naruto then pick's up a seringe full of poison that will stop there hearts and inject them with it). ha this stuff should work now all i got to do is inject myself with this formula and i should have the wood release bloodline and be able to control the tailed demon's.i will have to wait for two day's before i can use it but that's okay.

(flashback end)

(two day's later)

Naruto is currently standing in a clearing in the forest of death he has a clone standing in front of him prepared to throw some kunia at him in order to test his wood release. the clone starts off by throwing ten kunia at naruto, wood release: wood wall. **huh it seem's my wood element work's now i just need to get the scroll's from the house of the first hokage and start training in wood ill do that latter now i should start planing on how to get the sharingan, then i should get started on orochimaru's imortality jutsu. once those are done i should prepare to leave this village. but what am i gonna do i can't go to other village's because they won't like the fact that i experiment on people.**

**I got it i should create my own village that way i can find people who have bloodline's and invite them to my village as well as steal some blood from them to start experimenting on. hum but where should i start, i need a map. **(goes into the back room to get a map). **okay the best place i can think of is wave country they are said to be on lock down. i don't know why but i can guess that bandit's must have taken control of that village. huh that might be a bad place acually if bandit's have taken it over then the citizen's might go to a ninja village to get rid of them. huh i see there are a couple of island's around wave country humm, i know there is a former village right there next to wave country. kushina used to talk about it all the time she called it whirl pool village it was a ninja village intill kumo, iwa, and mist village decided to attack and destroy them. if i remember correctly it used to be kushina's and mito uzumaki's home, the uzumaki's used to rule there before they were destroyed i guess this place will do. **

**No this place is great there are whirl pools surrounding the village so no one can get in. the only way in is a peice of land that's big enough for only twenty people to pass by side by side. it's easy to defend but how were they destroyed they could defend this place easly, it must have been a inside job or they were betrayed by the leaf. but why would the leaf betray them when they were are strongest allie's. the kyuubi that's why mito was said to be the first vessal then they transfered the kyuubi to my mom when she was young. infact she came here because the village was under attack by three village's at the same time and they were scarred they would loose. so they sent away their heir to an allied village but then they were destroyed and kushina was made the kyuubi jinjurcki. ha so the leaf betrayed them with info on how to get passed their border's, that make's sense they gain a new power and get rid of a threat to their misson's and fame. and when the leaf fought back in outrage they come out as the good guy's this is great.**

**With this info i could cripple my mom but i need proof, anyway back to the map. well it will work as long as i only trust those that are absolutly loyal to me and me alone. well now that that's settled i should work on gaining follower's, i will start here and then send out some blood clone's to find more people from other village's. i will start in mist they are in a civil war against there bloodline clan's, i might be able to gain some more bloodline's if i start there. huh i should also dig up there grave's and take some dna from their bodies and see if i could splice something together from them. i should also look into gaining control of some of the tailed beast for my new village that way we could fight off other village's if war were to break out. what time is it. **(look's at the clock on the wall). **ow it's six oclock i should go home and get ready for school tomorrow.**

"Mom dad im home" say's naruto huh where are they maybe in the back of the house. ah there they are oh it look's like they are teaching kasume how to control her chakra. hey mom isn't she a bit young to use chakra. "no now go away your bothering us" kushina say's. okay ill be in the house if you need me. **nice they are begining her training i should put a seal on her so that everytime she atemps to use the fox's chakra she will lose control and attack ill have to put it somewhere no one will see it, because minato might find it on her if it's anywhere visilble. well ill do that latter it's time for bed.**

(two years latter naruto's ten kasume's seven)

**It's been two year's since i put that seal on my sister and they still haven't found it, hell they don't even understand why she can't control the fox's power. the face of those civillian's when their precious savour attacked them, it was funny as hell now half the village is scarred of her. hell the council even called the hokage into a meeting inorder to get him to stop trying to teach her how to use the fox's power. he of course hasn't listened to them and still try's to teach her. it's fucking funny even kushina has been saying they should stop and wait till she's older.**

"Hey naruto what's up' said mikoto uchiha. hah ow mikoto-chan what's going on. come wit need to talk to you about something. okay im coming, so what's up. well you were right when you said that the clan was acting weird. "really how so' said naruto. well today every member of the clan was brought in and told we were gonna start a coup against the fourth hokage. really this is intresting if what you say is true then the leaf probally already know's of the coup and are probally gonna stop it by killing every will leave a few alive that don't know of the coup, so they can rebuild the clan under there ... this is very good with this i can gain a couple sharingan's as well as a few dna sample's from the dead bodie' you must leave the village and go to my alpha base in tea country or you will probally get killed by the people who come and kill the uchiha's off.

"yeah i guess i should" mikoto said. they will use itachi to kill off the clan because he's to loyal to the village and not the clan. your right mikoto he will be the one to kill off your clan, but how will he do it he doesn't have the power needed to kill so many people. well he can gain the magenkyo sharingan and then he should have the power to kill the clan off. hmm that sound's about right mikoto but this will be very bad he will become a missing ninja. that means he will be capable of doing the leaf's dirtyer mission's when he's out of the village. your right well i got to go ill see you latter tonight. 'what why" say's naruto. what do you mean why it's been one year since we met and were gonna celebrate tonight okay.

(Flashback one year ago naruto meeting mikoto uchiha)

wahhh! hufhuf. "hey why are you crying miss" say's naruto.(naruto comes across mikoto crying at the entrance to the forest of death) Im crying because i've been forced to marry an asshole for the last seventeen year's and im tired of being with him. oh well why don't you just kill him in his sleep with a poison, no one will suspect the loving wife to kill her husband naruto that's a pretty good idea how old are you kid because their's no way a child should talk about killing so easilly. well im only nine but i've had to grow up fast because my mom and dad don't like me and the villager's are alway's comparing me to my father. oh it's you little naruto kushina's child i didn't reconize you at first, now what do you mean your mom doesn't like you that doesn't sound like kushina she always wanted children. well when kasume was born and became a hero they just sort of left me by myself and don't have time for me anymore, im used to it by now so i don't care anymore. that's not good she should love her children evenly. well i don't care anymore so are you gonna put my plan to the test and poison your husband. i think i should at least try, i'll start tonight i will put some poison in his lunch and poison hi slowly so that when he die's it will look like a heart attack. cool when you succed come find me and will celebrate your new freedom. "oh i will naruto talk to you latter" mikoto said.

(flash forwerd to a week)

"hey naruto i did it the basterd is dead" mikoto say's. really did anyone suspect you for the murder. nope no one saw through my greiving widow rutine it was awsome they all thought he was poisoned by an enemy ninja who wanted revange for something, now as a reward for helping me im gonna do something for you but before i do we must go some where private. oh i know a place mikoto it's inside the forest of death come on let's go ill show you where it is.

(ten minute's latter inside orochimaru's former lab)

What's all this naruto. umm this is my lab it was orochimaru's but it's mine now, here let me show you something. this is a formula i created to give myself the wood release and it work's watch, wood release: wood wall.(a wall of wood appear's in front of naruto and mikoto). see that it work's perfectly. i see that naruto this is awsome your sure no one know's about this. "yep im sure" said naruto. cool now here's your reward.

(lemon start's)

Mikoto start's by pulling off her shirt and showing her tit's to naruto she then get's on her knee's and slowly pull's off his pant's when she doe's she can see a slight bulge coming threw his underwhares."wow mikoto what are you doing" naruto said. "relax and let me make you feel good naruto" say's mikoto. she then kisses his lip's and slip's a little tounge into his mouth, to her surprise he respond's with his own tounge. she then slowly work's down his chest all the way to his penis. once there she start's by licking the head of his dick,that's now rock hard and standing up at five and a half inch's. "oh god that feels so good miko-chan",humm not bad for your age naruto when you get older your gonna be huge.

She then lower's her head onto his dick and start's to suck him off. 'oh miko-chan your so good at this". after awhile she starts to feel his dick twiching.** wow he can cum already it seem's he's going through purbity earlier then most huh i should just stop with a blow job but i want his virginity as well.** "aw miko-chan im about to cum". when he cum's she feel's as thoe she's drinking from a cup of milk. once he's done she pull's her mouth off him and look's up to him and say's you ready for another go."yeah i think i could go again"say's naruto. good now get ready.(mikoto then stand's up and take's her pant's off showing she wasn't wearing any panty's as well as a very wet and aroused pussy dripping with juice's. she then posision's her pussy on his dick and slowly lower's her self untill he's completly buried in her pussy, she then start's to move up and down slowly then speed's up) "oh god mikoto keep going this feel's so good". mikoto then start's to moan out loud while riding up and down on his dick. after a while she say's naruto i think im gonna cum, me to mikoto let's cum together, oh god they yelled.

(lemon end's)

Huff huff that was fantastic naruto i haven't cummed that hard since before i was married." glad i was able to help out miko-chan". we have to do this again sometime naruto. "yeah i think so too". well i better get home before some one notcie's that im missing so bye naruto. okay mikoto ill see you latter.

(flash back's end)

Okay mikoto i'll see you latter tonight oh when you come over to the lab make sure you bring your clothe's it's time for you to leave the village and go to alpha base your clan should probally be attacked and destroyed in the week. "allright naruto i'll get ready" say's mikoto. good now i got to go and get some thing's ready for latter so see ya. bye naru-chan.

**Next chapter will have the uchiha masacre as well as some of naruto's future plan's will be discussed. it will also have a surprise in store for itachi uchiha when he goe's to leave after the slaughter of his clan.**


End file.
